The Truth About the Wilderness
by Colonel Gambit
Summary: Detailed Account of the Incident at and following Fort Wilderness


A more detailed look at the incident that spawned Benjamin Martin to legend status (First Person of Benjamin Martin)

A more detailed look at the incident that spawned Benjamin Martin to legend status (Journal of Benjamin Martin)

The Truth About the Wilderness

September 6th, 1760: We were a three days out off Fort Necessity. After being called up in South Carolina by our British rulers in early July, we met up with Major James Lawrence of the Virginia militia at the City of Richmond. It was a long, strenuous march through the Virginia mountain wilderness. Fort Necessity was a lone British outpost on the edge of the Maryland/Virginia frontier. It had already been surrendered once by a major, George Washington, who was a friend of Lawrence's. The French soon abandoned it, and the British occupied it once more, and strengthened its defenses. Lawrence's men and my militia were supposed to reinforce the garrison that was coming under increased Indian attacks. My Carolina boys were ready for anything.

September 10th: We finally arrived up at Necessity. Major General Maxwell Johnson met us. He told of us of how we were to hold our position. The militia would remain here at the fort until November at the earliest. He also told us of a fort beyond the frontier that had just been built: Fort Wilderness. As a result of increased Indian attacks, particularly the Cherokee, the British established a forward base more for the protection of the settlers than for the military. But the problem was that no runner was apparently making it through to us, nor were any runners of theirs getting to Necessity. The manpower of the militia regiments had been decimated as we endured multiple surprise Indian attacks on our column.

September 13th: Major Lawrence sends for his personal attaché and my old friend Captain Harry Burwell. He will be arriving in a few weeks to be attached to Johnson's staff. Harry Burwell and I once met at a social function in Williamsburg, Virginia, as I was trading my cotton. He's a solid man and a damn fine soldier. He will give us a valuable asset up here in the dense woods of his home colony…

September 21st: Still no word from Wilderness. The French and Natives must be controlling the area extremely well. The men have fought bravely. Burwell arrived, bringing with him a company of Virginia militiamen who have also arrived to reinforce us. It appears that they too were victims of multiple Indian attacks. You know, we could learn something from these natives…

September 22nd: Last night, the natives attacked through the night and never let us rest. Then, they left a body out in front of the fort. It was our first courier. There were also seventeen scalps. We had sent seven or eight couriers and the others were probably the ones sent from Wilderness. Johnson has prepared me for in case he wants to mount a relief expedition. Guess the militia is more expendable than his elite Ranger Company.

September 24th: Johnson just passed down orders for me to attempt and mount a reconnaissance in force on Fort Wilderness to determine the strength of the French and Cherokee forces that are holding grip over Wilderness. Johnson tells me that it will be a bad road in, and to relieve the fort if at all possible. I've ordered my men to prepare five days rations for the four-day trek.

September 29th: Rains keep us on the trail. We're still at least one day out of Fort Wilderness. We've been practicing native tactics and think we have it down quite well. Even managed to salvage a tomahawk off an Indian corpse.

October 1st: Arrived at Fort Wilderness…and quite a site met our eyes…women and children massacred…their bodies mowed down by apparent waves of natives…the soldiers at the breach in the wall still had a look of surprise on their faces…was this a way to conduct an HONORABLE WAR?????

October 2nd: Decided to, on my own authority to track down the Cherokee column south and perform my own brand of justice. We are living off the land, and destroying anything and everything Native American in our path. They were fast, but we were faster.

October 3rd: We finally caught up to the Natives. We spared only two. Under my orders, the rest were killed, and then mutilated as our fellow colonists had back at Fort Wilderness. After sorting all the body parts, we sent the other two back as a message to the chiefs of the Cherokee…we will not be tormented by you any more. We didn't get a village. Just as well…killing off a war party is bad enough…

October 10th: Returned to Necessity as heroes. But over the course of the journey home, I have begun to feel…regret. Why did we have to sink to their level? They murder and kill and mutilate everyone. Were we justified to kill so many?

October 30th: General Johnson has just received word that the Cherokee have ended their treaty with the French because of my actions. My militia is being sent home to a heroes welcome. But do we deserve this…for killing unarmed men who slaughtered others. My mind has been at a terrible civil war over this. I fear it one day will drive me insane…

December 25th: Today was a pleasant holiday. I'm glad to be away from this damned war. I have been deep in thought since we returned to Necessity. Even now, people buy me drinks at the tavern, yet I feel ashamed now by what I have done. Will time hold this against me? Will I be handed retribution for my actions…


End file.
